<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Quiet Freak by WildSpiritualTaterTot19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295936">A Quiet Freak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19'>WildSpiritualTaterTot19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Full English (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Father/Son Incest, Fellatio, Incest, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, farting while anal sex, farting while sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edgar Johnson/Dusty Johnson, Edgar/Dusty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Quiet Freak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edgar is home alone with Dusty.</p><p>"Hey dad, my butt is stiff." Said Dusty. "Let me take a look." Said Edgar.</p><p>Dusty turns around, he lifts his shirt up and then pulled down his pants, revealing his bare butt.</p><p>"Dusty, where's your underwear?" Said Edgar. "I don't know." Said Dusty. "Anyways, let me take a look." Said Edgar.</p><p>As Edgar takes a look at Dusty's hole, his erection approaches. "Uh, son. I need you to pull your pants up." Said Edgar. "Why?" Said Dusty. "Because, I got an erection going on." Said Edgar.</p><p>"But you can put it in my bum, if you want to." Said Dusty, smirking.</p><p>"Son, I..." said Edgar. "Nobody's around, the family left to go to the movies. Since mom will never find out, you can put your cock inside me." Said Dusty as Edgar slowly pulls his pants and boxers down.</p><p>Dusty spreads his butt-cheeks out, Edgar slowly inserts his 7 and a half inch cock inside Dusty's hole. Edgar grabbed his butt and began to thrust, causing both father and son to moan. Dusty moved his butt back and forth while Edgar's cock inside him.

</p><p>"Oh yeah, right there..." said Dusty, moaning. Edgar began to fasten his pace, thrusting faster.</p><p>He spanks his son while penetrating into him, making popping sounds.</p><p>Dusty farts while having sex. "Did you fart while my cock is in you?" Said Edgar, moaning. "Yes, are you mad about that?" Said Dusty. "No, son. Not at all." Said Edgar.

"I need to suck you off so that you can go deeper." Said Dusty.

Edgar stopped thrusting, Dusty falls to his knees and suck his dick. Edgar takes off his own shirt, fully naked.

Edgar moaned as he is being sucked off, Dusty bobbed his head back and forth in a fast pace.

Dusty began to deepthroating Edgar, Edgar strokes his hair. Dusty stands up after deepthroating, he and Edgar kissed erotically.

"I want to ride on you, Dad." Said Dusty. "Let's go to the couch." Said Edgar.

Dusty straddling his dad, lowering himself with Edgar's cock entered him. Edgar grabbed his butt while Dusty began to bounce on top of him, making wet sounds.

"Go deep, dad, go deeper in my ass." Said Dusty.

Edgar goes deep thrusting into Dusty's hole making him moan louder, while their thighs pop together.

Dusty farted while his dad's dick inside him, Edgar slaps his butt.

"You like daddy's cock?" Said Edgar, moaning and grunting. "Yes, I do, dad! I do!" Moaned Dusty.

Edgar and Dusty French kissing, while Edgar thrusting upwards faster.

"I want to screw you in missionary." Said Edgar.

Dusty gets off of Edgar, he lays on the couch, and holds his legs up for Edgar entering him again in missionary.

Edgar thrusting into Dusty deeper and faster while Dusty farts.

"Oh yes, daddy! Yes! I love you!" Shouted Dusty, moaning with pleasure.

"Love you, son!" Shouted Edgar, moaning.

Edgar holds his son's legs on his arms, he goes into faster pace.

As he did, he stopped. Dusty goes into laying on his stomach and Edgar goes into him in doggystyle.

Edgar's testicles slaps against Dusty's buttcheeks while thrusting deep and fast.

"Dusty, my son. I'm gonna cum!" Said Edgar. "In my ass, Dad! Right in my ass!" moaned Dusty.

Edgar continues screwing his son while Dusty is farting.

6 minutes of the sex, Edgar gave final deep thrusts until he plants his seed inside his son's hole. They both moaned out. "Oh yes, cum in my bum!" Moaned Dusty.

Edgar lays on top of Dusty with his dick inside him, Dusty farts.

"Glad you like it, Dad." Said Dusty. "I do, son, I do... Let's get cleaned up before the family gets home." Said Edgar. "Good idea." Said Dusty.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>